


Dinner for one

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Crossdressing, Dinner for One, M/M, Post-photoshoot sexytimes, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, bro job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some casual dressing room sexytimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for one

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just love this photoshoot: http://www.dn.no/d2/2013/12/23/ylvis-ar

Bård sat and admired his reflection in the mirror. The pearl clip-on earrings glimmered in the soft lights which framed the table dresser. He had always loved dressing up; relishing the opportunity to become someone else entirely for just a little while. It was escapism, it was freeing. He counted himself extremely fortunate that his job afforded him the opportunity to indulge in one of his favourite past times. He looked down at the velvet dress with the billowing, lacy yoke and sleeves with a satisfied smile.

_They’re actually paying me to wear this? Suckers!_

He heard the door close softly behind him, and the heavy fall of footsteps on the wooden floor.

“Good evening Miss Sophie, you’re looking very well”

Bård swallowed down the laughter that was bubbling in his throat. After all, it would not do to break character. He continued looking in the mirror as the familiar figure came into view. He stared hard, trying his best to maintain a calm demeanour as Vegard approached him from behind and played idly with the fabric at the nape of his neck.

“Why thank you James” Bård replied curtly in his very best British accent. He admired the reflection of the man standing behind him. Vegard’s curls had been slicked back for the photo shoot, tamed with the aid of some industrial-strength hair gel. He was clean-shaven and looking resplendent in a starchy white shirt, bow tie and tailcoat. Put simply, he looked gorgeous. Vegard had been a distracting sight all morning; it had been a challenge for Bård to maintain his composure during the shoot. He had noted from the way Vegard stared that the feeling was mutual.

Vegard was the first to break character, bending down to whisper in his brother’s ear. “Seriously you look hot in that dress–will they let you keep it?”

“I doubt it, I think it’s vintage. Plus, me asking would raise a lot of awkward questions” he answered with a little cocky half-smile, still staring at the reflection of Vegard’s alluring visage.

“Such a shame” Vegard whispered, brushing aside his brother’s honeyed locks and planting a kiss on his neck.

Bård closed his eyes and surrendered to the too-good feeling and the inevitable stirrings that the kiss elicited.

“Did you lock the door?” Bård enquired, shuddering as Vegard leaned close, darting his tongue out to lick at the tender flesh.

“You know I did” Vegard muttered into the other’s neck, grazing the skin softly with his teeth.  

“Good” Bård replied simply, swivelling in his chair to meet his brother’s lips with his own. The culmination of hours of pent-up lust rushed forth as they each pulled the other closer. Bård’s hands roamed over the stiff, restrictive outfit his brother was wearing, resisting the urge to rip off that ostentatious attire and fuck him right there on the floor. He let himself meditate on that fantasy for a moment; the idea of his brother with those once neatly-pressed trousers bunched up around his ankles, panting and moaning as Bård hitched up his dress and drilled into him. However, as delicious as the thought was, they did need to return these costumes back in a decent condition.  Not yet, though; he was determined to have a little bit of fun first.

Bård remained seated as he brought his hands up to his brother’s face. Their eyes locked, and James the butler knew exactly what was needed to please his Miss Sophie. In a fitting act of servitude, Vegard sank to his knees and gently pushed up the fabric of the full-length skirt, revealing long hairy limbs and shiny black heeled shoes. He rubbed his hands along Bård’s thighs, stopping just short of his boxers. Bård sat up straight in his chair, admiring the irresistible sight before him: his brother, hair in disarray, pupils blown, lips swollen and parted, ready and willing.

Vegard reached for the waistband of his brother’s boxer shorts. Bård shifted in his seat to facilitate their removal and reveal the impressive erection that had been obscured beneath the folds of the velvet dress. All at once Vegard engulfed him eagerly, and Bård let out a satisfied moan at the incredible sensation. He pushed back a stray curl as Vegard commenced his service, taking care to catalogue every sight, sound and sensation of this exquisite act of unbrotherly devotion.

He bucked his hips involuntarily, hitting the back of his brother’s throat and causing him to gag and splutter. He looked up at Bård, eyes wide open and glassy, and the view drove him wild. He gripped the dark curls and directed the pace and the rhythm, thrusting upwards to meet the hot depths of his brother’s throat. His arousal peaked suddenly, and he came panting into Vegard’s skilled mouth. 

Vegard eagerly lapped up every last drop as Bård came down from his dizzying high. He pulled Vegard into another deep kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. What followed was the same procedure as always. They quietly changed into the clothes they had arrived in, careful to put the costumes back into their garment bags exactly as they had received them. Bård helped Vegard brush the dust off the trousers and hang them up, and as he zipped up the bag he noticed Vegard staring at him intently. He returned the look, puzzled.

“What is it, Vegard?”

“You’re still wearing the earrings”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're puzzled by the 'Miss Sophie' and 'James' references, you probably should watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lzQxjGL9S0


End file.
